Happy Birthday, Matsuda!
by naruttebayo
Summary: A birthday one-shot for our favorite kohai .


Memo:I am a huuuuge Matsuda fangirl!!! *eh-hem* heh heh Anyways I hope this story turns out ok... it was kind of rushed...o well. I HOPE I MAKE YOU PROUD MATSUDA-SAMA!!!!! ok, I'm done *slinks away*

December 14

Matsuda turned on the TV. It was 8:29 PM.

*sigh*

There was nothing good on.

After the Kira case, he had fallen into a slight depression. He had continued working with the police with Aizawa, but there weren't that many interesting cases, other than the occasional shooting or drug deal.

He had been too involved in work to even think about love.

He felt his heart drop whenever he saw Aizawa with his family.

But the Kira case had made the two closer friends. In fact, Aizawa had even made Matsuda his son's godfather.

Suddenly, the phone rang, bringing Matsuda out of his funk.

"Moshi-Moshi!"

He didn't like to let other see him feeling down.

"Meet me outside *click*"

The person hung up.

Matsuda had a pretty good idea of who it was.

He put on some pants and a coat and ran outside.

He saw Aizawa standing at the lamp post. It was starting to snow and he could see his own breath.

"Hey what's up? It's not like you to be away from your family on a weekend!"

"Walk with me."

They headed towards town. They stopped in front of a bar.

"Hey! I thought you drink like to drink, Mr. Family Man?!"

"It's your birthday. You deserve _something_."

Inside they got a booth and two beers.

"So Touta (Matsuda's first name if you didn't know), how does it feel to be your age?"

"Eh, no different! Still feel as suave as ever!"

"Hmm... you know, maybe you should think about settling down..."

"WHAT?! And crush all the women out there?!"

" *chuckle* You're still as carefree as ever... or at least you try to be."

"Nani?"

"You don't need to act like that around me, Touta. I can see it in your eyes. That case has changed you. It's taken it's toll on you. It's taken it's toll on all of us. If you ever need to talk about it, please, just ask."

The smile faded off of Matsuda's face.

"Thanks. You're right, but at least for today, if we're going to talk about it, I want to remember the good things..."

"Heh! Yeah! There were some pretty interesting times."

"Like when Misa-Misa tried designing clothes."

"Oh yeah! And she made Mogi model them!"

"Or when Watari brought L really strong rum cake, as a joke."

"L devoured the whole thing in about three bites. L really is an interesting drunk."

"And then Misa came home intoxicated from an after-party with Mogi."

"And she slipped alcohol into everyone else's drink."

"Light-kun is an even more interesting drunk."

You should be talking -.-; , thought Aizawa, but said,

"He challenged L to a dance-off to prove that he wasn't Kira."

"And won...."

"And ended up collapsing on L."

"Hmm...if you ask me, he looked a bit _too_ comfortable on the ground with L-"

"Oi! You're not going to make another yaoi rant, are you?!?" {LOL, silentreaper}

Matsuda looked flush.

"Oh pshaw! I'm just pointing out the obvious!"

Aizawa could tell that the beer was getting to Matsuda.

Oh whatever, it's his birthday, I'll let him enjoy himself, he thought.

He got up to go to the bathroom.

After he washed his hands, he heard a loud noise coming from the bar.

He rushed out to see what was going on.

His jaw dropped.

But somehow, he had expected this to happen.

Matsuda was standing on the bar counter, chugging a large pint of beer.

For some reason, he was wearing makeup and earrings.

And didn't have a shirt on.

And there was a large buck-toothed smiley face drawn on his belly with permanent marker.

Everyone in the bar was chanting, "Chug! Chug! Chug!".

Aizawa went back into hiding in the bathroom, but not before he took a couple of pictures.

For future purposes.

45 minutes later, the sound died down a little. He came out of the bathroom.

People were either starting to leave, or just sitting at their table, like nothing had happened.

Matsuda was on the ground, passed out.

*sigh*

Aizawa payed the bill and gathered the rest of Matsuda's clothes.

He slung the birthday boy over his shoulder and walked home.

"Fuck."

He had *accidentally* dropped Matsuda.

As he bent over to pick him back up, he saw a bakery and got an idea.

When he got back, Matsuda was still lying there, asleep.

But it looked like someone had come along and stolen the earrings he was wearing.

Like it mattered.

Aizawa had pictures anyway.

He lugged the drunk the rest of the way home. After he had dumped Matsuda on the couch, he went back to his own home.

Matsuda woke up a few hours later.

"OH GOD!!! MY HEAD!!!!"

He looked at the table next to him.

There standing, was a single cupcake, with a lone candle sticking out of it.

He smiled to himself, but then stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY STOMACH?!?!?!?"


End file.
